Husband & Wife
by NegaiFreak
Summary: Finally married, Ash Ketchum and Mirajane Strauss head back to Pallet Town to settle down in their new home. Their next challenge involves getting ready to set up a big housewarming party, but why's Mira doing it all on her own? RATED M FOR CONTENT. FEATURES ASH X MIRAJANE. PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!


**Hello, everyone! NegaiFreak's back with another one-shot! Even though I should be working on "Compassion" since that's my big summer project, I've been stuck on writing one-shots for things that have been stuck in my mind a lot.**

 **One of those things happens to be my favorite crossover pairing of all time, Ash X Mirajane. At first, I treated it as kind of a joke that Ash would fall for a pretty girl, only to be heartbroken, but end up with someone like Serena. However, upon coming up with ideas for "Resolve" and my mind not shutting up about it, the pairing became my OTP for Ash. Say what you want, I still love it. And don't get me wrong, I still love Amourshipping too. Just not nearly as much as this pairing. I've even had dreams about it!**

 **Ahem. So with the recent release of the M-rated fics "Real Love" and "The Game" centering around the pairings of Ben X Rainbow and Gingka X Skyla taking things a step forward, I figured why not do the same with Ash X Mirajane? The only difference here is that I really wanna flesh out the story surrounding it much more than I did with the other two.**

 **Now the gist of it goes something like this. Ash and Mirajane just got married and are now about to head off on their honeymoon at their new home in Pallet Town. What comes afterwards is all up to interpretation from you guys.**

 **ALSO, due to recent manga spoilers, I should address something. MIRAJANE IS ALIVE AND WILL STAY ALIVE, REGARDLESS OF WHAT HAPPENS. DO NOT COMPLAIN TO MASHIMA ABOUT CHARACTER DEATHS. IT IS HIS STORY TO TELL AND HE MAY DO WHATEVER HE FEELS IS NECESSARY. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **HUSBAND & WIFE**

A bright sunshine gleamed over the countryside of Pallet Town, as flocks of Pidgey and Pidgeotto flew through the sky. Houses below seemed to be quiet as ever for the summer season, but still looked nice with their simplicity and charm. One in particular was very pretty, being a two-story house with a tiled, red roof, two windows upon each side on each floor, and a white, picket fence surrounding the house all the way around. Suddenly, a green portal appeared just before the house, swirling slowly. Seconds later, a group of figures came out of it, standing on the pathway to the building itself. It turned out to be Ash Ketchum, dressed in a fancy, black tuxedo with a blue bowtie while holding his new wife, Mirajane Strauss, in his arms bridal style as she was wearing a lovely, white wedding dress over her form, with the veil draped over her hair. They were also accompanied by Pikachu and Greninja; both of whom had black bowties wrapped around their necks as well.

"Is this it?" the female of the four asked, looking up at house in wonder and awe.

"Yep," her husband responded, letting her down onto her feet gently, "This is our new home," he declared proudly as the wind rushed through the area, causing their hair to sway within it, "Let's take a look, shall we?" he suggested, gesturing towards it in a gentlemanly manner, making the barmaid giggle in response as they all walked towards it, while the portal suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. The Ninja Pokémon went up to the front door that was beyond the porch of the house, grasping the knob and twisting it with a click, opening the door to reveal the inside of it. The white haired beauty beamed upon seeing it, clasping her hands together over her face.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, having tears of joy form in her eyes before looking at the man beside her, "Oh Ash, thank you so much!" she said in gratitude, embracing him tightly, much to his surprise as he could feel his left arm being pressed against her breasts.

"N-No problem…" he stammered in reply, somewhat embarrassed as his face turned red before she let go of him to observe the rest of the place.

"Pika pi…" his partner grumbled, placing his paws at his hips, while his trainer cringed in realization, scratching at his right cheek.

"I know, I know…" he repeated out of understanding, folding his arms over his chest.

"Gre…" Greninja croaked, tugging at the bowtie around his neck. Mirajane was continuing to look around the first floor of the new home she'd be staying in with her husband, taking note of the gardens in the backyard through the living room's sliding doors, with a walkway that led up to a dirt battlefield, much to her amazement as her smile brightened, knowing that her new husband was quite the battler. Suddenly, a dark green vine extended up and tapped her right shoulder, catching her attention as she turned and looked down, gasping in excited surprise to see who was there. Meanwhile, the Pokémon trainer was in the rather spacious kitchen, reaching into the refrigerator and pulling out a can of soda, opening it up with a click.

"Pika pi, chu pika," Pikachu noted, reaching inside to grab two bottles of water; one of which he handed to the Water/Dark type.

"It feels weird to have our own place to stay," their master admitted as he took a quick sip of his beverage, "Ah…" he sighed in relief afterwards, loosening his bowtie, "Now I guess we won't have to worry about sleeping outdoors, right?" he inquired with a smile, making his teammates do the same.

"Look who I found!" his wife's voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they looked over to see her holding a Bulbasaur in her arms.

"Sar!" he greeted, waving a vine from the bulb on his back.

"Hey, Bulbasaur!" his trainer responded, going over to him as he jumped out of the woman's arms, "You here to show us around?" he guessed cleverly.

"Bulba!" the Seed Pokémon replied with a nod, trotting off towards the staircase that was just outside of the living room.

"Ash, I have to ask," the take over wizard began, getting his attention as they went over to the stairs, "how did you get the money to afford this place?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"It wasn't my idea," he confessed as an answer, much to her confusion as she saw him rub the back of his head, "Apparently, my mom got a lot of people together after I won the Kalos League and started to build this place from the ground up," he explained, making her blink out of surprise, "She thought I'd wanna move out since I was kinda maturing and stuff…" he mentioned, chuckling a little right as they reached the stairs, where the Grass/Poison type was waiting for them.

"That just proves how much your friends and family care for your success," Mirajane noted with a giggle, taking her first step up, not realizing that her right foot had caught her dress, "And with the new battlefield in the backyard, you'll-! AH!" she yelped, interjected her own sentence as she started falling forward, about to hit the stairs. Everyone gasped in surprise, as the Pokémon trainer quickly ran forward.

"Mira!" he cried out, desperately trying to catch the Satan Soul user. In an instant, she was stopped just before she hit the next step, enticing her and the creatures around them to sigh in relief. The raven haired man had grabbed her by the left arm with his hand in the nick of time, but his right one was upon her breast, making him blush instantaneously. Not to mention, the positions they were in were most certainly awkward, as it looked like he was on top of her.

"G-G-Gre…" Greninja stuttered, blushing a bright red upon viewing the scene before him. A tick mark appeared upon Pikachu's forehead as electricity began to envelop the entirety of his body.

"Pika… CHU!" he exclaimed, unleashing an endless amount of lightning onto the Water/Dark type, making him grimace in pain before it subsided, allowing him to fall down onto the floor with swirls in his eyes and smoke emerging from his body. In the meantime, the newlyweds relinquished themselves from each other, with the male of the two shaking nervously as he held out his hands in a placating manner.

"S-Sorry, Mira!" he apologized quickly with a stutter, sweating a little, "I didn't mean to… grab you there…" he confessed, bowing profusely to her. She just let out a little giggle, causing his face to flush once again.

"It's okay, Ash," she reassured, "I guess I should just be a little more careful next time…" she admitted, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly with her right hand while sticking out her tongue. Lifting up the bottom part of her dress, she then walked upstairs with Bulbasaur, leaving her husband and his other Pokémon behind. He sighed deeply, glancing off to the side in shame.

"Neen…" the Ninja Pokémon grunted as he sat up, rubbing his left arm out of agony.

"Pika pi," the Electric type began to point out to his trainer, getting his attention, "Chu, pi kachu?" he questioned, placing his paws at his hips with an arched eyebrow.

"Sorry, buddy…" he apologized in shame, looking down at the floor with a downcast expression, "It's just…" he continued, trembling slightly as he remembered the horrific things that could've happened back in the war against Zeref and the Alvarez Empire, "I don't want her to get hurt like that ever again…" he declared, closing his hands into fists. The creatures with him gave off looks of concern, as Greninja recalled those same events, contemplating over them before standing back up, causing them to look up at him.

"Neen, ninja," he told his master, putting his left fist up against the black, Fairy Tail guild mark upon his right pectoral, "Grenin," he promised with a nod, much to his surprise as he blinked. However, he smiled soon afterwards, putting his own extremity upon the same place of his body.

"Thanks, Greninja," he said in gratitude. The Mouse Pokémon smiled at their friendship, jumping onto his owner's shoulder before they all headed upstairs. The house was pretty simplistic for the most part. The first floor had a bathroom, living room, dining room, and a kitchen, along with a set of stairs that led to a basement underneath. On the second floor, there were two bedrooms and a single bathroom, each separate from each other. In the bedroom both Ash and his wife went into with the Pokémon, there was a king-sized bed in between two dressers with lamps, and a balcony that gave a wonderful view of the battlefield in the backyard. Mirajane was absolutely amazed, while her husband watched on with a grin, glad that she loved the new house. A few hours passed by as they got out of their formal clothes, putting on more comfortable outfits before enjoying a nice little dinner at sunset, sitting at back porch while watching the Ninja Pokémon spar with the Grass/Poison type just before the stars began to show in the sky.

"Ah…" the take over wizard yawned, placing her right hand over her mouth while wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, "What a day it's been," she mentioned, looking up to see a crescent moon shining above them, "Guess it's time to finally hit the hay…" she admitted as she stood up from her seat at the outdoor table, taking hers and the Pokémon trainer's plates, sliding the door open before walking inside. The raven haired man continued to watch the sparring match between the two creatures go on while wearing just a t-shirt under a short-sleeved, black jacket and cargo shorts, but turned to see the Satan Soul user quickly at work, washing the dishes without any hesitation. After a moment to think to himself, he stood up from his own seat, much to Pikachu's surprise as he would've expected him to enjoy watching the battle. He went inside and went over to the white haired beauty, helping her scrub the glasses and plates with a soapy sponge. She smiled at him out of gratitude, glad that he was willing to break away from all the battling action. A while later, the two had gone off to clean themselves up, as the barmaid had gone into the shower first, while her new husband was waiting in the hall for her to be finished, donning a towel over his torso and legs. When she was done, she emerged from the door wearing nothing but a towel over her luscious form, revealing a bit of her cleavage, much to Ash's embarrassment as he blushed madly, turning away to avoid looking at her.

"Pika…" the Electric type sighed, unamused by his owner's prude-like behavior. After he took his own shower, the Pokémon trainer got himself dressed up in a pair of blue boxers and a white and red tank top, seating himself down on the king-sized divan while waiting for his wife, who was dressed in a set of golden yellow pajamas.

"Phew…" she breathed in relief, seating herself on the other side of the bed, catching her companion's attention as he saw her looking at the rings on her left ring finger, being the silver, diamond-encrusted engagement ring and the gold wedding ring right above it, "I can't believe I'm finally married…" she confessed while starting to tear up a little, "Thank you so much, Ash," she told him in gratitude, turning to face him.

"No problem," he replied with a cheeky grin, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand, "Still… it stinks that no one from my universe aside from Alain was able to come to our wedding," he admitted, making his wife perk up.

"That's true…" she admitted, glancing up at the ceiling, "Aside from your friends in Kalos, I was only able to meet your mother and Professor Oak," she noted, putting her right hand onto her chin in thought, "Hm…" she hummed as she tried to think of a way they could meet with those people in particular, "I know!" she exclaimed with a snap of her fingers, catching her husband by surprise as he almost fell off the bed, managing to hold onto the mattress with his hands, "We can throw a housewarming party for everyone who couldn't make it to the wedding," she explained, causing him to beam in excitement.

"Sounds great!" he agreed, closing his right hand into a fist of confidence, "But… we'd have to get the _whole_ house ready for a big party like that…" he pointed out, scratching at his cheek nervously.

"We can do it!" the barmaid insisted with a look of excitement in her eyes, "For now, we should just get some sleep," she suggested, turning off the lamp upon the dresser of her side while removing her rings, placing them beside the light source, "Good night, Ash…" she uttered, giving him a quick peck on the forehead before getting under the covers of her bed while closing her eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep.

"Night, Mira," he responded, looking over to see Pikachu sleeping in his own little bed beside the couple, snoozing away without a sound. His trainer smiled at him before looking at his left hand, taking notice of the brand new wedding ring upon it.

' _Yeah…_ ' he inwardly realized, taking the jewelry off and setting it down on his dresser, turning off the lamp as well, ' _I'm a married man now…_ ' he noted to himself, getting under the covers and closing his eyes, grinning contently while going off to sleep in the same bed with the person he loved so much.

 **X**

"Pika pi…" the Mouse Pokémon pleaded, using his paws to push his trainer, who was still asleep and tightly holding onto a pillow, while the bed he was sleeping in was a complete mess.

"Give me a minute…" he muttered in response, clutching the headrest in his arms until his eyes started to flutter open, allowing him to see.

"Pika?" his partner asked, catching his attention as he turned to see him standing on the divan.

"Sorry 'bout that, buddy…" he apologized, rubbing his eyes with his left arm while using his right to feel around his dresser, taking hold of his wedding ring and putting it back onto his ring finger, "Did you sleep well?" he asked him.

"Pi!" he replied with a nod.

"That's good," his owner noted, smiling brightly, "What about you, Mir-?" He stopped his question the moment he turned to see that his wife was not in the bed, apparently having left as half of the covers had been completely undone. "Where'd Mira go, buddy?" he questioned to his partner, who shrugged his shoulders and shook his head in reply. All of a sudden, the raven haired man's nose began to twitch, as a pleasant aroma had reached it. He got up from the bed, letting Pikachu jump onto his shoulder before they walked out, heading downstairs. Trotting into the kitchen, he widened his eyes in surprise to see the take over wizard cooking at the stove, wearing a pink apron over denim overalls and a plain white t-shirt. She also had her hair in a ponytail underneath a light brown sunhat.

"Good morning, Ash!" she greeted warmly, turning around to reveal that she was cooking pancakes on a pan.

"Hey, Mira…" he replied, still stunned by her current behavior and outfit, "You're up early…" he commented, blinking out of confusion.

"Of course!" she pointed out, flipping the pancake before placing the pan back on the stove, "I figured if we wanna get this house party stuff organized," she began to say, washing her hands in the sink in the meantime, "we might as well get right to work," she stated, making him arch an eyebrow in confusion while grinning nervously, glancing at his partner, who jumped onto the countertop.

"Doesn't it seem like a bit much to wake up early for that?" he questioned, scratching at his right cheek.

"Well, maybe…" the barmaid admitted, blushing sheepishly before turning back to the stove, taking the pan off and sliding the pancake onto a small plate, "but I did wanna make you some breakfast," she added as she pushed two plates forward to the two at the counter. They gasped in surprise upon seeing their pancakes, with the single one going to the Mouse Pokémon, which was quite big, and three on his trainer's plate; all decorated with whipped cream and chocolate chips. "Go ahead and eat up," their server recommended as she walked over to the sliding doors into the backyard, "I'm gonna do some gardening if you need me," she told them, heading out, "Oh, and Ash!" she exclaimed, catching their attentions before they could dig into the food, "You should go and visit your Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab once you're done," she mentioned, giving him a quick wink, making him blush out of surprise as she went outside.

"Pika, chu pika?" Pikachu asked as he nibbled on his pancake, snapping his owner back into reality as he blinked.

"I guess she's right, bud," he confessed, taking a fork and knife, cutting into his breakfast carefully, "We should thank the gang for all they've done for us," he noted, taking a piece of his food and stuffing it into his mouth. Upon tasting it, he moaned in delight at the flavor, remembering how amazing of a cook his wife was. A while later, he was trotting along the dirt with both Pikachu and Charizard, wearing a short-sleeved, black jacket over a white shirt with jeans on his legs, including red sneakers upon his feet. "Thanks for coming along, you guys," he said to the creatures with him out of gratitude, receiving sounds of agreement from them. The Fire/Flying type of the two was donning a Mega Stone on a bracelet upon his tail, waving it around as he glided above. Moments later, they were back at the house, with the trainer and his partner Pokémon walking into the backyard via the sliding doors, while the Flame Pokémon flew overhead to the battlefield. He took notice of Mirajane tending to the garden, planting seeds with Bulbasaur as she brushed soil over them, watering the ground carefully. She stopped for a moment, turning to see her husband standing at the walkway, heading to the dirt battlefield.

"How was seeing Professor Oak again?" she asked, catching his attention as he halted himself.

"Oh, great," he answered with a smile, "He even said he'd help put up a PC in the house so I can transfer my Pokémon without having to go back and forth to his lab…" he explained, rubbing the back of his head, while his wife giggled.

"That's good for you, isn't it?" she guessed somewhat rhetorically, making him blush a little.

"Bul ba!" the Grass/Poison type agreed with a nod, gathering more seeds for her from a bag, while she started to dig up another hole with her trowel. The raven haired man just smiled at her, heading off towards the battlefield where the dragon-like creature was waiting. Once he arrived, he reached down to his belt with his hands, pulling out four Poké Balls and enlarging them by pressing their center buttons.

"Come on out, everybody!" he bellowed, throwing them up into the air, letting them pop open as the lights poured out onto the ground, taking form and dissipating to reveal the creatures standing before him alongside the two already there. They were Sceptile, Krookodile, Greninja, and Goodra, who all had grins on their faces.

"Goo!" the Dragon Pokémon called out, catching the white haired beauty's attention as she looked up and waved at them, brightly smiling.

"Okay guys," their master began, causing them to perk up and glance over at him, "I know that we all went through a lot a few months ago," he mentioned as he closed his hands into fists, "but that's all in the past," he stated, while they nodded in agreement, "Now it's time for us to get ready for the future!" he exclaimed, pumping his arm up into the air. His Pokémon all voiced sounds of agreement, prepared to get right into training. Attacks rained about the battlefield as Ash called out to his teammates, letting them know what to do. In the meantime, the white haired beauty watched on, smiling at the Omni Force member's tenacity and determination with his team.

' _I have to do my best, too!_ ' she inwardly declared, going back to watering down the soil over the seeds she planted. A long while passed before the day officially became night, with stars appearing in the dark blue sky that was littered with small clouds. The raven haired man was dressed in his bedclothes, sitting upon the divan itself as he stretched his arms out.

"Pika pi, pika…" Pikachu muttered, letting out a tired yawn.

"I know it's been a long day," his owner started to say, rubbing his eyes before lying down on the bed, "but we're gonna have to be at our best tomorrow," he told his partner, who nodded in agreement.

"Hi, Ash…" a fatigued, feminine voice chimed in, getting their attentions as they turned to see Mirajane standing there, wearing only a black t-shirt and pink panties while having her hair down, much to her husband's embarrassment.

"M-M-Mira!" he stuttered out of surprise, blushing slightly while seeing her crawl into bed, "You seem… pretty wiped…" he pointed out, a little astonished that she seemed so tired.

"I… did a little more work than expected…" she confessed, closing her eyes as she got under the covers, "Good night…" she uttered, drifting off into sleep. The Pokémon trainer was quite surprised by how quickly she dozed off, developing a look of concern.

"Night, Mira," he responded, reaching over and turning off her lamp before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Shutting off his own light, he smiled contently as he closed his eyes. The next morning, he woke up and found that his wife had disappeared again, enticing him to quickly get up and get dressed. Donning his short-sleeved, blue jacket with the Fairy Tail guild mark in black on its right pectoral, along with black pants, red sneakers and his red and white cap, the Omni Force member walked down into the kitchen, but surprisingly found no one there.

"Pika?" his Electric type partner questioned, jumping down from the staircase and crawling onto his left shoulder.

"I don't know where she could be, buddy…" he answered, walking over to the kitchen counter, shocked to see a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, along with a little notecard that he picked up, reading the words upon it.

 _Ash,_

 _I headed out with Bulbasaur to get some things for the housewarming party. I also made you a nice little breakfast! Anyways, Professor Oak should be here soon with your PC stuff. Tell him that I said hi!_

 _Love, Mira_

"So she got up early again?" the raven haired man guessed, turning to his partner in confusion.

"Pika pi…" he uttered in response, somewhat perplexed as well. Just then, they both heard someone knocking at the front door, catching their attentions as they trotted over to it. The human of the two pulled the door open, smiling with a chuckle as it turned out Professor Oak was standing there.

"Hello, Ash!" he greeted, holding out his right hand to him, which he immediately shook, "It's been too long," he mentioned, causing him to sheepishly rub the back of his head with his right left hand while relinquishing his right.

"Yeah…" he admitted in reply. He then took notice of the multiple cardboard boxes stacked within the researcher's jeep, which the Mouse Pokémon went over to. "Is that all the stuff for the PC?" his trainer asked, trotting over to it.

"Of course," the old man responded, going over and grabbing a box, grunting as he lifted it out from the back of his car, "Your wife told me that you're holding a housewarming party sometime soon…" he pointed out while slowly carrying the package.

"We don't have a set date for it though…" the Omni Force member noted, taking hold of another heavy box.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be nice for everyone to see the two of you," the Kanto region professor said with a grin, "Your wife is a very lovely person," he complimented, causing his pupil to blush shyly out of embarrassment.

"Th-Thank you…" he stammered in reply, but then looked out at the bright blue sky, wondering just how Mirajane was doing since they had come back, having done a lot of work around the house without him.

 **X**

After getting his new PC installed, the trainer could transfer his Pokémon back and forth with Oak, allowing him to work his longtime team members and come up with many battle strategies. However, that was hard for him to focus on as he saw his wife and Bulbasaur return home with a large load of decoration goods, as the take over wizard was practically exhausted from the trek. Regardless of that, she still cooked up dinner and did the dishes, even as her husband offered to do the job himself. He knew that something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was.

A few more days passed by, with the Satan Soul user working all through the mornings and afternoons, even dedicating herself the three meals a day for herself and the man she loved so dearly. But he was becoming all the more concerned, especially as he was waking up each morning to find her out of bed and right at work, preparing almost everything for the housewarming party that they didn't even have a date for. She was looking all the more tired, falling asleep almost right away once she crawled into bed, and that made Ash worry even more. After dinner one night, he was up in the bedroom with Pikachu, Greninja, and Bulbasaur, conversing with them while sitting down on the bed as the Electric type was on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure what to do, you guys," he admitted, rubbing his right arm nervously, "Mira oughta' know that she can't do this all by herself…" he noted, glancing outside to see that only half of the garden had sprouted plants, "Huh…" he sighed deeply, still thinking of a potential solution. The creatures with him were all perplexed as to what they could do. All of a sudden, the Grass/Poison type perked up, widening his eyes to catch their attentions.

"Pika?" the Mouse Pokémon asked, wondering what he had just realized.

"Ba, sar bulba!" he exclaimed in reply, making both him and the Water/Dark type blink in surprise.

"Pika, pi chu?" the former of the two questioned, somewhat concerned as he tilted his head to the head. Meanwhile, their master just watched on, wondering what they were talking about as he tried to understand it.

"Gre, grenin," Greninja chimed in with crossed arms over his chest, "Neen ninja," he mentioned, making the Seed Pokémon nod in agreement.

"So… do you guys have a plan or something?" their trainer guessed, catching their attentions as they turned to him.

"Pika," Pikachu said with a nod, jumping down from his shoulder, turning to face him, "Chu, pika pi, pika chu," he explained, mimicking a person falling asleep as he closed his eyes, causing his owner to put his hand up to his chin in thought.

"Well, she does need sleep," he pointed out, looking off to see the sun setting in the orange sky, "But how are we supposed to make sure she gets enough?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Bulba," Bulbasaur replied, causing him to turn and see him face the Ninja Pokémon, who was a little confused.

"Gre?" he uttered out of befuddlement. Without warning the Seed Pokémon expelled a greenish dust from the center of his bulb, having it pour onto the one in front of him. He then fell backwards, dozing off to sleep, much to the surprise of the raven haired man.

"Sleep Powder?" he inquired, receiving a nod in reply from his longtime friend, making him grin, "It might be little out of the way to keep her in bed…" he confessed, "but I know it'll be for the best!" he declared, clenching his right fist tightly, while his team members nodded in agreement. Just then, the door creaked open, catching their attentions as they saw Mirajane enter the room, wearing nothing but a towel over her wet, glistening body while having her hair down.

"Oh, hi Ash," she greeted with a small smile, making him blush slightly as he blinked, "Are you getting ready to go to bed, too?" she inquired, while he stood up from the divan he was sitting on.

"Uh, yeah," he replied somewhat nervously, heading over to the door, "I just need to get a few things set up before I shower," he mentioned, much to her surprise as she blinked, seeing him pass by, "We'll get out of your way," he added, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he pulled the access open.

"Ash, we're married now," his wife pointed out, making him perk up as Pikachu and Bulbasaur trotted towards him, with the latter dragging Greninja across the floor by using the vines from his bulb, "You don't need to be nervous about seeing me naked," she reassured in a saucy manner, making his face instantaneously flush.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" he stammered, walking out as his Electric type partner sighed deeply, "I'll see you in a bit," he promised, heading out. The take over wizard just giggled, going over to a drawer and pulling out some bedclothes for her to wear. Meanwhile, as he was being pulled outside, the Ninja Pokémon slowly awoke, looking back to see the white haired beauty undo her towel, revealing her voluptuous, naked body.

"Ja…" he uttered in amazement with widened eyes, blushing a little before the door shut behind him. Later downstairs as the dark night sky had come into effect, the trainer and his three teammates were at the PC, speaking through it to Professor Oak.

" _A favor?_ " he uttered in confusion from the screen, blinking rapidly, " _What do you need, young man?_ " he asked, arching an eyebrow before crossing his arms.

"Just some help with the housewarming party setup," the raven haired man replied, glancing over at the creatures who were standing with him, "We're gonna a lotta hands on deck," he admitted as a confident smile graced his lips.

" _Well, I'm certainly glad to oblige,_ " the researcher responded with a nod, " _Just tell me who you need,_ " he said, making his pupil grin excitedly.

 **X**

The sun shined through the curtains next morning, as the couple was asleep in their bed, with both Pikachu and Bulbasaur in the room, too. The latter of the two was lying down just beside Mirajane's side of the divan, waking up with a quick yawn while shaking his head. The woman in bed also began to stir, opening her eyes to reveal how fatigued they still seemed, while her expression was a frown.

"Huh…" she sighed, catching the Seed Pokémon's attention while also causing the Electric type to awaken from his slumber, "Ash, I'm sorry about all this…" she apologized in a whisper, turning to face her sleeping husband, giving him a kiss on the lips, "I hope you understand that I _need_ to keep working," she added, prepared to get up. The Grass/Poison type then expelled a cloud of green, sparkling dust from the bulb on his back, having it pour onto the white haired beauty. She noticed it in confusion, but before she could utter a word, her eyelids dropped down as she fell back down onto the divan, snoozing.

"Bul, bulba!" Bulbasaur cried out quietly while using his vines to put the covers back on the take over wizard.

"Pika!" the Mouse Pokémon replied, immediately getting up and dashing over to his trainer, nudging him over and over until he began to stir, sitting up before opening his eyes.

"Morning…" he greeted tiredly, rubbing his eyes with his left hand, "How'd it go?" he asked, turning to see his wife still asleep in the bed, "Good job, Bulbasaur," he complimented to his longtime partner on the other side, who had retracted his vines.

"Sar!" he responded happily with a nod. Quickly getting himself out of bed, the raven haired man grabbed a pair of jeans and socks, putting them on with his trademark cap, looking back at the woman he loved with a grin.

"Sorry 'bout this, Mira…" he apologized, heading out through the bedroom door with both of his Pokémon, "We'll get everything done before you're up!" he declared in a whisper, smiling confidently before leaving. Later outside, he had a tool belt around his waist, prepared to get to work. "You ready, guys?" he asked, turning around. Behind him were his Pokémon: Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Kingler, Muk, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, and Noivern, who were all ready to go as well. They all voiced sounds of agreement, hurrying off in separate groups to get everything ready.

At the gardens, the Ground types of the group got right to work, with the half-Dragon and half-Dark types digging through the dirt carefully with their hands in straight, even lines, while the elephant-like creature dropped seeds down from his trunk, using it to shove soil over them. After they had finished, the Dragon Pokémon came over and howled up into the sky, causing small rainclouds to form over the tended field. Drops of water poured down onto the ground for about seven seconds before the clouds ceased, causing everyone around to smile happily.

Meanwhile, the Ninja Pokémon was working alongside both the monkey-like Fire/Fighting type and the Flame Pokémon, sweeping the battlefield up to make it look somewhat neater. The Sea Weasel Pokémon was there as well, expelling water from his mouth to wet the field and blow dust away. As they did that, the Continent Pokémon marched over with the Normal type, carrying sets of foldable, round tables together.

"Terra," the former of the two said, catching the others' attentions as the Water/Dark type immediately went over to take one of the tables. Elsewhere, the Face Pokémon was launching bright blue beams from a ball of energy right in front of his mouth, having them hit water that was in three different coolers, and making it all freeze up into ice. The Fire Pig Pokémon then had his right hand glow a bright white, swinging it down and shattering the ice into smaller pieces as they filled the coolers halfway.

"Puh, pig!" he oinked proudly, letting puffs of fire come out from his nostrils as he had a boastful expression on his face. Back inside the house, Leavanny was working alongside Noctowl, Bayleef, Quilava, and Snivy in the kitchen, cooking up breakfast while also gathering food for the party. Oshawott was with them as well, but was more focused on the pancakes that the Bug/Grass type was making on the stove, drooling at the sight of them. However, as he reached out to grab one, a green vine suddenly came over and whipped him down onto the floor.

"WAAAHHHTT!" he yelped in surprise, rubbing his backside in pain, looking over to see that the vine had come from the Grass Snake Pokémon, who scoffed as she headed outside with the others. Back on the battlefield, Heracross, Scraggy, and Torkoal were hauling a long grill onto the left side of it, setting it down without much of a problem. The latter of the three then breathed fire underneath it to test if it still worked, making the coal within it start to heat up.

"Her, cro!" the Bug/Fighting type said with a thumbs-up, allowing the Coal Pokémon to stop letting flames out from his mouth.

"Kol!" he replied happily as he nodded. In the meantime, Totodile and Palpitoad were assisting Buizel in cleaning the field, while Boldore and Kingler were getting the tables to stand up.

"Ergh!" Ash grunted, using a hammer to nail down a tile of wood to what appeared to a large, rectangular outline of solid at the battlefield's edge away from the house. He looked over to see Sceptile and Hawlucha sawing up more tiles of wood for him, with the former utilizing the sharp leaves on his arms as they glowed a bright green, while the latter chopped away with his glowing white arms. "Keep it up, you two!" their trainer called out, catching their attentions as they grabbed the even tiles, about to deliver them to him, "Once this is done, the rest is easy!" he exclaimed, making them smile delightedly, "WAH!" he suddenly yelped, causing them to perk up and see that Muk had tackled him to the ground in an affectionate manner, much to his dismay as he groaned, "Come on, Muk…" he pleaded in an exasperated tone, while his teammates watched on, letting out sighs.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked as moments later, he, Pignite, Greninja, and Bulbasaur were decorating the tables, setting down tablecloths before placing centerpieces upon them. Infernape, Oshawott, and Bayleef came over soon after with stacks of foldable chairs, setting them up at each table fairly quickly.

"Gli, gli!" Gliscor called out, catching their attentions as they saw him hop over with buckets of paint in his claws, handing them off to his comrades. As more and more things were falling into place, the raven haired man wiped the sweat off of his forehead, smiling to see that he and his teammates had finished building the large stage beside the battlefield.

"Nin ja," a familiar voice said, causing him to turn and see the Water/Dark type standing there, holding out a bucket of paint to him.

"Thanks," he responded out of gratitude, taking the bucket and opening it, revealing the black paint inside, "Now to the easy stuff!" he declared, making his teammates cheer in agreement. While he began painting alongside his partner and most of his other teammates, Corphish, Krookodile, and Scraggy came outside, hauling a wagon that was filled with electronic devices, including speakers and a turntable.

"Mmm…" Mirajane moaned as she was beginning to stir again back inside on her bed. Her eyes then opened, allowing her to see that she was lying on her side, looking at the door that wasn't completely closed. "Huh?" she uttered in confusion, immediately sitting up to check the electronic clock on the other side of the room, seeing that it was already ten-thirty, "Oh my gosh…" she realized, panicking as she instantly got out of the divan, quickly going through her dresser to pull out something to wear, "I can't believe I ended up sleeping in!" she exclaimed, hurriedly pulling out a black, long-sleeved shirt and a white skirt, removing her pajamas in the meantime. Rushing downstairs soon afterward, she was surprised to see Leavanny working in the kitchen, having an apron over his form.

"Vanee!" he greeted, turning around with a pan in his right arm, sliding the pancakes off of it onto a plate that was stacked with them.

"L-Leavanny?" the white haired beauty stuttered out of befuddlement, arching an eyebrow, "When did Ash call for you?" she asked curiously.

"Osha!" a familiar voice cried out, catching her attention as she saw Oshawott running towards her, having an excited look on his face before jumping up. All of a sudden, a vine wrapped around his torso and reeled him back in a yelp, being Snivy's as she yanked him away.

"Vee, snivee!" she advised angrily, making him flinch in fright.

"Wat…" he uttered apologetically, being set down on the floor as she retracted her vines.

"Oshawott _and_ Snivy, too?" the take over wizard noted, becoming all the more confused as she rested her head against her right hand, "Okay, what's going on here?" she questioned seriously, "Ash couldn't have called the three of you unless he-" Her explanation was cut short as she looked outside, seeing everyone hard at work, setting up for the big party. Unfezant and Swellow were decorating the white fence with blue ribbons while out at the battlefield, the Satan Soul user saw her husband working alongside his Pokémon, having finished painting the stage, drying it with the help of Infernape, Pignite, Torkoal and Charizard. She blinked out of surprise, walking towards the sliding doors. The Omni Force member placed his hand against the painted wood, smiling as he couldn't feel any wet spots.

"All set!" he stated to his teammates, who smiled happily, "Now we gotta set up the speakers and microphone," he told his teammates.

"Krooka!" Krookodile responded, grabbing a piece of the sound system from the wagon.

"Ash?" a familiar voice uttered, catching the raven haired man's attention as he turned to see his wife standing there.

"Oh, good morning, Mira…" he greeted somewhat nervously, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"How long have you been up?" she asked in concern, wondering if he was okay.

"About a few hours…" he answered honestly as everyone had stopped working for the moment, "I wanted to get an image of what the party layout would be like, and I thought you would, too," he explained, causing her to blink in surprise.

"You didn't have to get up early and call all of your Pokémon here for _that_ …" she pointed out with a little giggle, making him widen his eyes out of astonishment. Pikachu then jumped onto his left shoulder, looking at him worriedly as he glanced down at the ground for a moment.

"Actually, I did," he said, catching the white haired beauty's attention, "Mira, I get why you've been working so hard lately," he mentioned, making her gasp slightly in surprise as he clenched his fists, "Ever since that war against Alvarez, you wanted to get back up to speed since getting… you know…" he noted, not wanting to remember the scene from back then.

"Pika…" his partner uttered in concern for him.

"Oh, Ash…" the barmaid said, walking up to him and embracing him lovingly, "You're right," she admitted, "I do wanna try and feel like I can fight again," she added in an ashamed tone, "but that doesn't mean I shouldn't take it easy," she realized, smiling brightly at her husband as she pulled herself back, "Thank you," she told him in gratitude, making him grin as well.

"I love you, Mira," he confessed, kissing her right on the lips, much to the excitement of the Pokémon around them as they all cheered, "Oh!" their trainer yelped once the lip lock ceased, "I also got invitations sent out for the party," he mentioned, making his wife blink in astonishment, "We're gonna have it a couple weeks from now to save everyone time," he explained, causing her to giggle in agreement, "In the meantime, let's finish things up!" he declared, as all of his teammates yelled excitedly.

 **X**

Later that day, everything on the battlefield, aside from the stage, had been cleared away as the couple and the Pokémon had finished setting up their layout for the party, now knowing what to do once the day arrived.

"Hah…" Ash breathed in relief as he had just sent another one of his team members back to Professor Oak through the PC, while Pikachu and Greninja were watching on, "Only one more to go…" he noted, looking outside to see that the sun was setting, "Okay…" he uttered, reaching to his left, "Now for Sni-" He halted his sentence the moment that he couldn't see a Poké Ball beside him on the desk, arching an eyebrow in confusion. "Hey, where'd it go?" he asked, searching around for it, while his teammates blinked in surprise, "You guys seen Snivy's Poké Ball?" he asked them from his seat.

"Pika…" the Mouse Pokémon replied with a shake of his head, while the Water/Dark type did the same. Just then, they heard the front door open, looking over to see Mirajane walk in with the Grass Snake Pokémon, as the former of the two was carrying a white bag in her hands.

"Oh, hi Ash!" she greeted with a warm smile, reaching into the bag and pulling out a Poké Ball, "Sorry for taking Snivy without asking…" she apologized, handing the containment off to him, "I just needed a girl to help me out with some shopping," she told him, placing her head against her right hand out of embarrassment.

"Shopping?" the trainer uttered in confusion, arching an eyebrow, "What for?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Just something for myself," she answered vaguely, heading upstairs, "I'll be back to make dinner in a minute," she promised, smiling brightly and winking at her husband, who blushed again.

"Pika… pi, pika?" the Electric type asked the Grass type, going over to her.

"Gre, grenin?" the Ninja Pokémon questioned as well, folding his arms over his chest.

"Sni, snivee vee," the female of the three responded, placing her small hands against her hips while giving off a sly expression, "Vee sni snivee," she added, causing the two boys to gasp in absolute shock.

"P-PIKA?!" Pikachu exclaimed with a stutter, having his face flush a bright red. Greninja had the exact same reaction, causing their trainer to look over at them in confusion.

"Something wrong?" he asked, catching their attentions as they slowly brought their eyes over to him.

"Gr-Grenin, neen ja…" the Water/Dark type stammered in reply, waving his right hand to him in a reassuring manner.

"Pika pi…" the Mouse Pokémon agreed, letting a drop of sweat roll down the side of his head. Despite being perplexed by their behavior, the Omni Force member just shrugged, going back to working on the PC. After returning Snivy to Professor Oak, he enjoyed a nice little dinner with his wife and then proceeded to take a nice long shower after her, as the moon shined brightly in the night sky.

"Boy, what a day…" he muttered, coming out of the shower with a washcloth draped around his neck and blue boxers over his midsection. As he walked out of the bathroom while drying his hair, he took notice of both Pikachu and Greninja standing beside the door to his bedroom. "Hey guys…" he greeted, catching their attentions as they looked at him, "Everything okay?" he asked, remembering how they acted earlier. A moment of silence passed by before the two Pokémon glanced at each other nervously and then at their trainer, walking towards him.

"Pika," the Electric type said to him seriously with clenched paws, much to his confusion as he arched an eyebrow.

"Grenin," the Ninja Pokémon added, passing him by as the two walked into the other bedroom, shutting the door and locking it.

"Uh… okay…" their master uttered, completely befuddled as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand.

' _No idea what that was about…_ ' he noted to himself as he grabbed the doorknob, ' _Did Snivy tell them about what Mira bought exactly?_ ' he inwardly inquired, twisting the knob and opening the door.

"Hey, Mira," he greeted as he went inside, still looking back at the hall, while removing the towel from his head, "You have any idea why Pikachu and Greninja are acting so-? AH!" he screamed in surprise, having his face turn a bright red upon seeing what was in front of him. Lying upon her right side on the divan, the take over wizard had her hair down, wearing what appeared to be a two-piece, black and hot pink set of lingerie, smiling rather saucily at her husband.

"Hello, Ash~," she greeted with a wink, making him turn even redder as a trickle of blood came out from his nose.

"M-M-M-Mira?!" he exclaimed with a lot of stuttering, covering his bleeding nostrils with his left hand, "I-Is th-that what you… b-bought earlier?!" he guessed, trying to keep his cool while in a very high-stress situation.

"Mm-hmm," she answered with a simple nod, sitting up, "It's your reward for all the hard work you went through today," she mentioned, making him turn even more crimson than he already was.

"I-I-I don't think… all that… deserves something like…" he tried to say, struggling to do so under the pressure he was feeling. However, he then took notice of the small scar that was underneath his wife's left breast, widening his eyes at it while losing the blush on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she saw that he ceased his stammering, trotting over to the bed.

"That scar of yours…" he began, sitting down beside her as he looked at it with depression in his tone, "It's never gonna go away, is it?" he inquired, causing her to lightly gasp in realization.

"Ash, it wasn't your fault…" she reassured, placing her right hand upon his knee, "I should've gotten away when I had the chance…" she added, making him grimace in remembrance.

"You told me to run…" he recalled, closing his hands into fists as they clenched the covers, "Even though I didn't, I was too scared to do anything…" he confessed, having his eyes tear up, "And you… you could've…" he kept going, sobbing a little as he couldn't choke back his tears. The Satan Soul user immediately hugged him out of pity, letting him cry into her left shoulder.

"It's okay, Ash…" she told him as he kept on shaking, "I was scared back then, too," she mentioned, keeping him close, "That's why I wanted you to run," she said, making him perk up, "I wouldn't be able to bear the thought of losing someone important to me to those monsters…" she admitted, tearing up herself as her husband brought his head back up to look at her, "But you kept on fighting…" she noted, smiling a little, "You fought because you didn't want anything like that to ever happen again," she explained, causing him to widen his eyes, "And by then, you weren't scared…" she added, letting out a little giggle, while a tear streaked down from her right eye. The Pokémon trainer looked at her in amazement before immediately kissing her right on the lips, much to her surprise as her eyes widened. He also grabbed her right breast with his left hand, caressing it gently while continuing to make out with her. When the kiss finally ceased, a trail of saliva left their lips and fell onto the bed, allowing them to breathe.

"Mira…" the raven haired man uttered, grinning at his wife out of pure joy. He then realized that his hand was upon her bosom, making him blush as he pulled it away. "S-Sorry…" he apologized with a stutter, causing her to giggle.

"Don't worry about it," she reassured, reaching behind her back and unhooking her bra, much to her husband's shock as she let it fall down to the floor, revealing her bare breasts to him.

"A-Ah…" he stammered with a bright red face, amazed by the size of them, while a certain object began to bulge in his boxers, which his wife took notice of as a hearty blush came across her cheeks.

"Oh my…" she said, putting her right hand over her mouth, making him raise an eyebrow in confusion, "Are you excited already, Ash?" she inquired, causing him to blink before realizing what she was referring to, covering his midsection with his hands.

"I-I'm not gonna lie, Mira…" he started to say as his face became crimson again, "I'm a little nervous..." he admitted ashamedly, making her smile.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm not alone in that department," she confessed, much to his surprise as he blinked, seeing her reach her left hand to take hold of his boxers, making him panic slightly as he grimaced. However, he gulped down his pride, allowing her to remove the lone article of clothing upon his form as he closed his eyes. "Whoa…" she uttered in surprise, causing him to open his left eye to see her staring in wonder at his erection, which was about six and a half inches in length, "You're full of surprises aren't you, Ash?" she guessed in a teasingly flirtatious manner, making him turn red once more as he looked away.

"I-I don't think it's that impressive…" he stuttered in admittance, causing the white haired beauty to giggle once more.

"You don't need to be modest, Ash…" she advised, taking hold of his penis with her left hand, making him yelp in surprise, clenching his teeth together as she could feel him stroke it gently. Leaning her head in, she then proceeded to press her lips against the tip before swallowing it up into her mouth. A blush streaked horizontally across the Pokémon trainer's face as he cringed, feeling the take over wizard's head move up and down his shaft. However, he was beginning to sense the pleasure of it, breathing somewhat heavily. She then removed her mouth, letting out her own breath of air before standing up, trotting slowly until she stopped in front of her husband, turning to face him. "All right, Ash…" she began, taking hold of her panties on both sides, making him widen his eyes in realization, seeing her pull them down and toss them aside to reveal her female genitalia to him, "are you ready?" she asked in a saucy manner. He merely nodded in reply, unable to even let out a single word, while his face was completely flushed. Moments later, his wife had her arms and legs wrapped around him, preparing to take his member into her vagina, while they were seated at the edge of the bed.

"A-Are you sure about this… M-Mira?" the raven haired man asked nervously, stuttering all the while as she just giggled at him.

"It's okay, Ash," she reassured, taking hold of his genitalia with her right hand, aiming towards her own, "Just take it slow, and everything'll be fine…" she advised, cringing in pain as she could feel the tip of his penis get swallowed up into her, "Ah~…!" she moaned, embracing her beloved tightly as her breasts squished against his chest. He was completely stunned by what was happening, feeling all the more embarrassed as it seemed like the Satan Soul user was in complete control of the intercourse. He slowly shoved the remainder of his shaft inside of her vagina, causing her to grimace again.

"S-Sorry!" he stammered in apology, seeing her pained expression, which turned into a smile.

"It's… fine…" she managed to say in reassurance, "Just remember," she continued, "slow and steady," she stated, making him blink in realization.

"'Kay," he replied with a serious look in his eyes, slowly moving back and forth with his penis. The two started to pant heavily as the male's thrusts went a little quicker, riling them up all the more. Suddenly, he kissed the barmaid right on the lips, much to her surprise as her eyes jerked open. She even felt his tongue force its way into her mouth, moving around with hers as their lips remained locked. He then stood up, lifting her into his arms while continuing to make love to her.

"Oh, Ash~…" Mirajane moaned as she released her lips from his, catching his attention as he stopped for a moment, "You're so strong…" she complimented with a loving smile, making him grin as he suddenly swung her back around in a yelp, removing his member from her genitalia and placing her onto the bed, looming over her as she looked up at him with trembling eyes.

"Mira…" he started to say, now having a confident expression on his face, "I'm ready to keep going," he declared, making her blink in surprise, but then smile at him.

"I'm all yours," she told him, pleased by his newfound confidence as he leaned in and made out with her again, continuing their long night in bed. All through the evening, they kept on having sex in various positions, smiling at each other as they both had finally gotten used to the love making they were experiencing.

"Ergh…" the Pokémon trainer grunted as his wife was on top of him upon the divan, moving her hips up and down his erect member, "H-Hey, Mira?" he chimed in, catching her attention as she stopped, looking down at him, "You think we could try something I was thinking of?" he asked politely. She smiled in response, nodding to him. Moments later, she was kneeling on the floor in front of him, being beside the bed as she stared at his penis.

"So… like this?" she guessed, pushing up her breasts and putting her husband's erection in between them.

"Y-Yeah…" he stammered in reply, clenching his teeth together as he enjoyed the feeling of the take over wizard's bosoms. She grinned in amusement at how he reacted, starting to move her large mounds up and down. "Aw…" he moaned in pleasure, loving the feeling of his wife's breasts stroking his rod. Using her tongue, she started taking licks at the tip of it, making him cringe even more as he was giving way to the sensation. "Mira…" he uttered, causing her to halt her action as she suddenly saw him grab her by the shoulders, yanking her up on top of him upon the divan in a yelp, "I wanna start a family with you…" he confessed, making her eyes widen out of astonishment, "but only if you're ready," he added seriously, while his lips trembled upon waiting for a response.

"Of course I am, Ash," she answered, leaning her head towards his while having her vagina loom over his penis, "It'll definitely be worth it," she mentioned, lowering herself down as her genitalia took his in, making her grimace slightly as tears appeared in her eyes, starting to pant heavily. However, she disregarded the pain for the pleasure, moving her hips up and down again while kissing the raven haired man right on the lips, blushing madly. He then grabbed her butt cheeks, caressing them gently as she moaned once more. All of a sudden, the thrusts he was making became faster, letting out quick breaths of air in the meantime.

"M-Mira!" he cried out with a stutter as he kept going, "I'm gonna-! AH!" he exclaimed, interjecting his declaration as both he and the Satan Soul user screamed from the sensation, while his penis ejaculated semen inside of her. A few moments passed by as the two panted from exhaustion, staring at each other with completely red faces, while the male of the two removed his member from her body.

"I love you so much, Ash," the white haired beauty confessed with a smile, "I know that you're going to be a wonderful father," she added, lying down on top of his chest, right over the guild mark upon his pectoral.

"And you'll make a great mom," he stated, kissing her forehead before getting himself and her under the covers of their bed, falling fast asleep after their amazing night.

 **X**

A few weeks passed by since the couple had their unforgettable evening, now hosting the party to celebrate their union and new home. Along with the regular residents of Pallet Town, Professor Oak, and Delia Ketchum, many other guests from different regions showed up as well. Gary Oak, Tracey, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena were a part of the group that had showed up from the alternate locations, enjoying the party as it was all set up perfectly. Up on stage, Scraggy and Oshawott were working the turntable, playing a lot of funky music as everyone appeared to enjoy their silliness. Torkoal and Quilava were tending to the grill, breathing fire underneath it, while Infernape, Pignite, and Buizel grabbed the burgers and hot dogs off of it once they were done, putting them on buns before placing them on a table for others to grab.

"Boy, you sure brought a lotta hands on deck, Ash," the Pokémon trainer's rival chimed in, catching his attention as he looked over at him.

"Hey, Gary," he greeted, reaching his right hand out for a handshake, which he accepted immediately, "Enjoying the party?" he guessed, receiving a nod in reply.

"You really got your work cut out for you around here," he noted, seeing all of the decorations around the battlefield and garden, "No wonder you needed _all_ your Pokémon for it…" he added, causing the raven haired man to sheepishly rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, it was a big job to get done…" he admitted, just as Pikachu approached, jumping onto his left shoulder.

"And congrats on being a married man now!" the brown haired researcher mentioned with a chuckle, "I haven't gotten that lucky yet…" he pointed out, making his former companion blush.

"I wouldn't say lucky exactly…" he confessed honestly as the Mouse Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"Married…" a familiar voice muttered, catching their attentions as they saw Brock sulking near the gardens, with Greninja standing beside him as he patted him on the back.

"Gre, grenin…" he reassured, while he continued to mope over the fact that his friend had gotten married before even him.

"Oh, Brock…" the Omni Force member muttered nervously, letting a drop of sweat roll down his head. Meanwhile, his former female travelling companions watched him continue the conversation, talking with Clemont, Tracey and Cilan as well.

"I can't believe he's married now," Iris grumbled, folding her arms over her chest while staring ahead.

"Ax…" Axew concurred, popping out from her large hair.

"It's a big surprise," May confessed, scratching her right cheek nervously, "I don't think any of us saw it coming…" she mentioned while glancing up at the sky.

"Of course we didn't!" the Opelucid gym leader exclaimed in frustration, "He's a little kid!" she pointed out, while the Tusk Pokémon jumped out of her hair to play with Dedenne and Squishy.

"Well, he can't be a kid forever to get a girl like that," Dawn chimed in, catching their attentions as Bonnie was running along happily, chasing the group of creatures down, "Didn't you get to know Mirajane, Serena?" she asked the performer, who was taking a sip of water from a bottle.

"Oh, yeah," she replied, brushing her hair back slightly as she remembered the time spent with her in the Kalos region, "She's an amazing person and definitely someone to really look up to," she told them, looking up at the orange-colored sky as the sun was starting to set, "I think it's great that she and Ash are married," she admitted. The other girls ended up nodding in agreement, understanding that their friend was moving along in life quite well. Meanwhile, inside the house, his wife was standing at the kitchen counter with Snivy, looking at what appeared to be a pregnancy test.

"Vee?" the Grass Snake Pokémon asked, wondering what the result was. The take over wizard just smiled, opening a drawer and placing the device inside.

"I guess it's time to tell him," she said, tilting her head towards the sliding doors to the backyard in a beckoning manner, enticing the Grass type to jump up onto her right shoulder, going outside with her.

"I have to say, your wife is quite the lovely person," Cilan complimented, causing the trainer to blush even redder.

"And speak of the devil!" Tracey chimed in, catching their attentions as the raven haired man held back a chuckle to his words, seeing his wife approach them.

"Hi, everyone!" she greeted warmly, "Are you enjoying the party?" she asked.

"Of course!" the Pokémon connoisseur replied excitedly, "This party brings out the feelings you've put together as newlyweds in order to make us satisfied," he explained in an enthusiastic manner, causing the others around to chuckle nervously in response.

"I'm actually out here to make an announcement," the Satan Soul user stated as the starter Pokémon jumped off of her shoulder, heading off with Pikachu, "Ash," she continued, causing him to look at her in surprise, seeing her bright and beautiful smile, "you and I are going to be parents," she told him with a blush on her cheeks, making everyone else gasp in shock, including him.

"Y-You're… pregnant?" he guessed with a stutter, catching the others' attentions, including those of the females as they blushed upon hearing the news.

"Hold on…" Misty uttered, "Doesn't that mean…?" she began to question, lost for words as her face became completely flushed.

"Okay, I take back all the kid stuff…" Iris bluntly stated, slouching down out of disbelief.

"Congratulations, Ash!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're gonna be a dad!" Gary noted, causing him to sheepishly rub the back of his out of embarrassment.

"So that'd make me a grandmother already?" a familiar voice questioned, causing the trainer to perk in surprise as the men around him started to cringe out of fright. He turned around to see his mother standing behind him, having a forced smile across her lips, making him grimace in realization. "It hasn't even been a month, and you're already thinking of having children…" she noted, staring deeply into his eyes as he backed away slowly. His wife could only giggle at the misfortune of the news, while Pikachu and Snivy high-fived, glad that their master had grown even further into the age of adulthood.

 **END**

 **Oh boy. Ash just made his mom a grandma. At least in nine months he will. Boy, talk about quick! Even Rainbow and Ben haven't gotten a kid ready yet! Ah well.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. Ash X Mirajane has been my crossover OTP for quite a while, and I can't wait to write more of it in the given future. But for now, it's back to "Compassion" for the rest of the summer!**

 **That's about that. Mashima totally scared me with the latest chapter spoilers, but it turns out that Mira will live. Word to all Fairy Tail fans out there: DO NOT GET MAD AT MASHIMA. THIS IS HIS STORY TO TELL, AND HE PROMISED A HAPPY ENDING.**

 **See ya later!**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **Thanks to her, I finally feel like a real man.**_

 **Ash Ketchum**

 **To Elfman & Lisanna during time skip**


End file.
